Spira's ChildSoldier
by Rikku-Lover
Summary: This is my parody of destiny's child but from FFX2


Disclaimer: I don't own the songs, the games, the characters or anything just the fan fic

NOTE: Tee hee have fun

Soldier by Spira's Child

Rikku is Beyonce, Yuna is Michelle, Paine is Kelly, Gippal is T.I., and Tidus the WIGGER is Lil Wayne. Have fun laughing your ass off.

1st Rap: T.I. (DC)

Hey  
(I want a soldier!)  
The way you got it, I'm the hottest around  
They'll know it when they see you rollin' impala's around  
(I got a soldier!)  
Wit the top down feeling the sounds  
Qaukin' and vibratin' your thighs ridin' harder than guyys  
Wit the chrome wheels at the bottom, white leather inside  
When them lames be spittin' at you tell 'em don't even try it  
To shot it wit Chelle and kick it wit Kelly or holla at B  
Ya, gotta be g's you way outta your league  
Please!

First Verse: Paine

We like dem boys that be in the lac's leanin'Leanin'  
Open their mouth their grill gleamin'Gleamin'  
Candy paint, keep that whip clean and Clean and  
(They always be talkin' that country slang, we like)  
They keep that beat that be in the back beatin'Beatin'  
Eyesbe so low fomw the chief chief and  
I love how he keep my body screamin' Screamin'  
A rude boy that's good to me, wit street credibillity

Hook: DC  
IF his status ain't hood  
I ain't checkin' for him  
Betta be street if he lookin' at me  
I need a soldier  
That ain't scared to stand up for me  
Known to carry big things  
If you know what I mean  
If his status ain't hood  
I ain't checkin' for him  
Betta be street if he looking at me  
I need a soldier  
Thay ain't scared to stand up for me  
Gotta know to get dough  
And he betta be street

Second Verse: Rikku  
We like dem boys up top from the BKBK  
Know ho to flip that money three ways Three ways  
Always ridin' big on the freeway Freeway  
(Wit that east coast slang that us country girls we like)  
Low cut ceasars wit the deep waves deep waves  
So quick to snatch up your Beyonce Beyonce  
Always comin down poppin our way Our way  
(Tellin us that country girls the kinda girl they like)

Hook: DC  
If his status ain't hood  
I ain't checkin for him  
Betta be street if he lookin' at me  
I need a soldier  
That ain't scared to stand up for me  
Known to carry big things  
If you know what I mean  
If his status ain't hood  
I ain't checkin' for him  
Betta be street if he lookin' at me  
I need a soldier  
That ain't scared to stand up for me  
Gotta get dough  
And he betta be street

Hook: Rikku  
I know some soldiers in here (Where they at, where they at)  
THey wanna take care of me (Where they at)  
I know some soldiers in here (Where they at, where they at)  
Don't mind takin one for me (Where they at)  
I know some soldiers in here (Where they at, where they at)  
They wanna spend that on me (Where they at)  
I know some soldiers in here (Where they at, where they at)  
Wouldn't mind puttin' that on me (Where they at)

2nd Rap: Tidus (WIGGER!)  
Hey, see cash money is a army  
I'm walkin' wit purple hearts on me  
You talkin' to the sargeant  
Body marked up like the subway in harlem  
Call him, weezy f baby, please say the baby  
If you don't see me on the block I ain't tryna hide  
I blend in wit the hood, I'm camouflage  
Bandana tied, so mommy join my troop  
Now every time she hear my name she solute

3rd Verse: Yuna  
I like dem boys over there they lookin' strong tonight strong tonight  
Just might give one the phone tonight Phone tonight  
Homey in the dickies in my zone tonight Zone tonight  
He don't know it might be on tonight  
Ooh he lookin' good and he talkin' right Talkin' right  
He the type that might change my life Change my life  
Everytime he look at me my girls be like Girls be like  
(Thats one may be the one tonight)

Hook: DC  
If his status ain't hood  
I ain't checkin foor him  
Betta Be street if he lookin' at me I need a soldier  
That ain;t scared to stand up for me  
Known to carry big things  
I ain't checkin' for him  
Betta be street if he looking at me  
I need a soldier  
That aint scared to stand up for me  
Gotta know to get dough  
And he betta be street  
Hook: DC

Bridge: Rikku


End file.
